


letters from the dead

by desitonystark



Series: the aftermath [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Peter's at the pier after the funeral when Mrs. Stark finds him. She has something for him





	letters from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> based on [a letter from tony to peter](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/post/187411326405/are-we-really-gonna-ignore-this-letter-from-tony) , which was apparently released at D23 Expo

He's sitting at the pier, legs dangling across the edge when he hears footsteps behind him

He turns when a small hand taps his shoulder; and sees Mr. Stark's daughter standing in front of him solemnly

Peter lifts up his hands to wipe away his tears; and smiles at her softly, "Hey Morgan, I'm Peter Parker- its nice to meet you"

Mrs. Stark is standing behind her, and she nudges Morgan towards Peter

"Hey Peter Parker," Morgan parrots back, "I'm Morgan Stark"

Peter shifts so that she can sit on his lap; and Mrs Stark bends down next to them

"My dad used to tell me stories about you," Morgan says hesitantly, "is it true that you can swing from buildings?"

He chuckles wetly, "yeah, yeah its true. Maybe one day, if its okay with your mom," he looks up at Mrs Stark, "I can take you swinging one day"

Morgan fists her hands into his crinkled tie, "Daddy was always sad when he talked about you, and Mommy always said its because he wished you were here"

"Now you're here and Daddy not," she _hics _slightly, rubbing her stubby fists against her eyes, "and that makes me sad"

He takes a chance, and wraps his hands around Morgan; pulling her against his chest, "It's makes me sad too kiddo"

"Your dad was a pretty amazing guy, and it sucks that he won't be around to see you grow up"

Morgan starts completely crying then, and Peter looks up at Mrs Stark helplessly; until she reaches over and bundles up Morgan in her arms

"He really loved you Peter," Mrs Stark says softly, "his biggest regret was always you"

"I'm just a kid from Queens ma'am," Peter says, "I don't - I don't know how much I really mattered to him"

Mrs Stark gestures around her, "He gave up all this, just for the slightest possibility that he could bring you back"

She moves Morgan around to pull out a slightly crumbled envelope, "I found this when I was sorting through a couple of his things"

Mrs Stark pushes to her feet, one hand wrapped around Morgan and one hand outstretched towards Peter

"He wrote it for you"

Peter watches her walk away, clutching the letter tightly

Mrs Stark is almost back towards land when she turns around and says, "You weren't his kid but sometimes, I think Tony loved you so fiercely that he forgot that"

She smiles at him then, and Peter's always known that Mrs Stark was beautiful- but its never really hit him just how gorgeous she really is

He smiles back, or tries to anyway; but he waits until she's back in the house to flip open the envelope and pull out the letter

He pulls a leg up, resting his chin on his elbow and starts reading

_Kid-_

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/187412468497/letters-from-the-dead)   
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)   



End file.
